


-10 / Briefe

by Melian12



Series: Heinander - Heimlich ineinander [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changing POV, Deutsch | German, Heartache, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Tags May Change
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Kurz nachdem Alex und Heinrich sich kennen gelernt haben, muss Alex für eine längere Zeit nach Südamerika.Heinrich bleibt alleine zurück in Berlin, und er vermisst Alex ganz schrecklich.Eines Tages beschließt er, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben...Die ganze Geschichte besteht nur aus ihrem fiktionalen Briefwechsel.





	-10 / Briefe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Mein liebster Alex!

Es fühlt sich seltsam an, dich so anzureden… aber es ist das, was ich mir dachte, wie ich dich am liebsten anschreiben möchte, nachdem ich mich schon einmal dazu durchgerungen habe, dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Ergibt keinen Sinn, ich weiß. Meine Gedanken sind zu wirr, eigentlich wäre es wohl sinnvoller, sie gar nicht erst zu Papier zu bringen. Oh man.

Es ist ewig her, dass ich zum letzten Mal einen Brief geschrieben habe. Ich glaube, das war mit zehn an meine Oma…

Aber du hast gemeint, dass ich dich so am ehesten erreichen könnte, und dass du Briefe mögen würdest, also probiere ich das mal. Fühlt sich komisch an, das alles aufzuschreiben, wenn ich es dir am liebsten selbst sagen würde. Und wie gesagt, ich hab lange keinen Brief mehr geschrieben, also sei nachsichtig mit mir!

Alex, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich die letzte Nacht, in der wir uns gesehen haben, beschäftigt. Ich weiß, es war erst unser zweites Date, aber ich habe noch nie so viel für eines meiner wenigen Dates empfunden. Wieso musst du ausgerechnet jetzt für ein halbes Jahr nach Südamerika gehen?

Wir haben uns vielleicht noch nicht oft geküsst, weil wir uns ja auch noch nicht ganz so lange kennen, aber meine Lippen sehnen sich nach deinen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, ich kann es mir selbst nicht beschreiben, wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl vermisse, dieses warme Brennen, das deine warmen Lippen hinterlassen haben, und wie sehr es mich danach verlangt, es wieder zu spüren. Dein warmer Atem auf meiner Haut. Meine Hände in deinem schönen, weichen, duftenden Haar vergraben. Ich habe noch immer nicht rausgefunden, welches Shampoo du benutzt. Aber wenn ich es finden sollte, dann wird meine Sehnsucht vielleicht ein wenig geheilt. Dann habe ich zumindest etwas, das nach dir riecht.

Ich habe es immer noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, mein Bett frisch zu beziehen. Nicht, solange das zweite Kissen noch ein bisschen nach dir riecht. Dann habe ich manchmal morgens beim Aufwachen für eine Sekunde fast das Gefühl, dass du neben mir liegst. Das ist dann immer schön. Dafür ist das Aufstehen dann umso schwerer, wenn ich wieder weiß, dass du nicht hier bei mir, sondern so unendlich weit weg bist…

Alex, du fehlst mir so! Du bist erst zwei Wochen weg, und ich weiß jetzt schon nicht, wie ich die endlose Zeit überleben soll, die ich ohne dich aushalten muss… Berlin ist grau ohne dich, und ich gehe abends nicht mehr weg, weil ich nicht ohne dich irgendwo hin gehen möchte. Ohne dich ist es nur halb so schön, in irgendeiner Kneipe an der Bar zu sitzen und sich uralte Schlager anzuhören. Und außerdem kann ich dann nicht mit dir dazu tanzen, und kann deine warmen Hände nicht auf meinem Körper spüren, und dabei fehlen sie mir doch so…

Es ist kalt hier, vorgestern hat es fast zehn Zentimeter geschneit. In Südamerika ist es sicher viel wärmer, oder? Wo bist du eigentlich jetzt gerade, wenn du meinen Brief liest? Ist es schön da? Mit Sicherheit. Sicher schöner als hier… schließlich bist du da. Du machst jeden Ort zu einem schöneren, mein Schatz. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, bei dir sein zu können, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden…

Ich freue mich schon so darauf, dass du eines Tages wieder zurückkommen wirst. Hoffentlich noch dieses Jahr! Aber ich verstehe auch, dass diese Reise dir wichtig ist, für deine Forschungen, und jetzt, da du endlich das Geld zusammen hast, willst du natürlich auch fahren. Das würde ich an deiner Stelle auch wollen. Aber trotzdem vermisse ich dich ganz schrecklich. Du mich auch?

Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie du dich am Flughafen von mir verabschiedet hast. Du hast mich auf die Stirn und dann auf die Lippen geküsst, und hast mich umarmt und mir durch die Haare gewuschelt, obwohl du genau weißt, dass ich das hasse, aber wenn du es machst, ist es irgendwie schön, und dann hast du meine Hände genommen und mir versprochen, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder da sein wirst. Alex, ich hoffe so, dass dieses „schnell“ wirklich schnell sein wird! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, und es ist ein schwacher Trost, dass du am anderen Ende dieser Erde irgendwo bist. Südamerika ist so unerreichbar für mich… Und ich vermisse dich so schrecklich!

 

Ich hoffe, ich konnte wenigstens halbwegs in Worte fassen, was ich empfinde, und du lachst mich nicht dafür aus. Es tut mir leid, ich kann keine Briefe schreiben…

Außerdem hoffe ich, dass dieser Brief überhaupt irgendwann im nächsten halben Jahr ankommt, und dass du ihn wenigstens liest. Das würde mich schon glücklich machen, wenn ich wüsste, dass meine Worte dich erreicht haben.

Denk dir wenigstens, dass ich dich küsse… ich denke die ganze Zeit daran.

 

Dein

Heinrich


End file.
